


Seekers

by I_cant_find_a_not_taken_username



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_cant_find_a_not_taken_username/pseuds/I_cant_find_a_not_taken_username
Summary: A story where this world is overrun with monsters titled seekers for over than 120 years and the humans are given powers to defeat them.





	1. Chapter 1

The world was…peaceful 5 years ago Novisa, our world is normal. And on a normal day how did that happened?

I was tidying up the office when a report came in from a Man he was panting on his breath and his face looked like he faced death themselves and I think he did his stomach was bleeding and his mouth coughing up blood.

I quickly ran to him and tried to stop the blood loss and asked what was happening? “P-please… help..me, my- my wife she’s turned to a some-“

He passed out from blood loss and I bandaged his wounds to stop the blood and left him with my assistant. I quickly grabbed my weapons and tried to see the man’s footprints to where he was before as its snowing that day, and it went all the way through to the forest nearby .

And I saw a..horrifying scene the beautiful scene of the river’s valley turned to a bloodbath, my eyes immediately saw a dog’s corpse nearby I was about to vomit from the scene but I choked up when I saw that “thing” A large being a beast perhaps with sharp claws, hollow eyes with a purple accent, its body reptile like, its mouth with sharp teeth bloodied and a long tongue, a large spiky and long tail and wings as large as its own body it looks like a fantasy like monster but this is reality..this “thing” is real!

And the thing that makes me still shiver to this day, its roar. It sound so..pathetic? but its horrifying a vengeful kind of roar filled with fury and a distant sad tone its just so sad its roar its scream,it made my heart shatter but my body shiver aswell.

It started flying and slashing everything in its way with rage, I was standing trying to process everything that has happened , i didn’t know how long I was just standing there but I snapped back to reality when I heard that roar again from the village and screams of other people, I quickly ran back and well I saw that my office was destroyed, and the monster holding the man from before.

“w-wHy di..d yOU….HoW DArE yOU!” It started speaking in a messed up sort of way, the monster started crying.. from its hollow eyes,I felt deep sympathy for the beast somehow it made my heart shatter again

“P-please stop! Im sorry, IM SORRY! I didn’t expect you to be this mad, please forgive me! Im sorry let me have a second chance!”

“nO I gAAVe yOu too mAnnY yy ChancEssS!”

The beast..ripped his heart out and crushes it with no mercy the man dropped dead on the snow his last words well, I didn’t hear anything the beast’s roar disturbed my hearing but the roar now sounds mighty,but somehow filled with regret?

I don’t understand what that roar meant but the beast just disappeared, and then…well im left with destruction. I looked at the dead man his face looked like a guilt, a single tear dropped from his cold dead eyes.

From there I was honestly dumbfounded, what am I even supposed to do in that situation? Be rational? No sane human would ever do that. The scene I just saw was tragic I remember just crying there over the beast and the man I didn’t even know them its just I feel this overwhelming despair from them.

From there it was a blur and I woke up next to my secretary. she explained what happened, I was passed out for around 10 hours and I asked her about what happened to the village, the man and the beast, she sighed deeply then explained to me, “the village is fine sir, no one else died but many was injured some are still in the local doctors but theyre doing quite well. For the man we buried him and for the beast well I think I might have an explanation , the man while I was bandaging his wounds explained to me his story.”

“My wife and I never had a happy marriage, it was arranged. Yet she still accepted me and truly loved me, but for me it was nothing and I had an affair with my lover. It’s a little weird saying this to a stranger, but she turned into that anyways…"

“I was immediately curious and asked “what is ‘that’?”

“it’s the monster. She turned into that…abomination. I decided to confess what ive been doing for a year now and her expression changed, I think she was expecting a surprise but instead tears fell out of her eyes and quickly changed to anger. I backed away in fear but she gripped me by the neck and looked straight in my eyes shes too different.”

“her face telling me ‘why?’ and her eyes start to turn black and she started screaming in pain as her own body goes against her will and turned to a monster, now I think you know why im almost dead.”

As I sat there listening to the story my secretary is telling me this is too far off from reality but I have to accept it now don’t I?

I reported the incident to Arteria our capital of Novisa and well understandably they panicked and then started getting more reports of the same incident. Some of it ended like mine with the monster disappearing but some never disappeared in Ciro,Barlen,Mantua and more places it was spreading like wildfire with no end.

We had no idea what was happening and for now trying to fight back against them but its futile, completely impossible im writing this document in my diary in hopes the future would find it useful on the history of these monsters as I believe we’ll never get rid of them I named these monsters seeker’s since they seem to be searching for something everytime, Anyways I hope this document will be well kept. -Thomas E Grace


	2. 120 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 120 years later we meet our pov character, Chester.

The darkness I see is turning into light,whats happening? Huh? whats that annoying noise? Stop…ringing.  
I smashed down where the noise was coming from and It stopped, wait…oh wait that was my alarm,that means im waking up? Wait..that means..its-  
“Oh no-“ crap crap crap this is bad I have to be quick! Rubbing my eyes I began sprinting to the bathroom , weres the knob wheres the knob?! Why isn’t it OPENING?! Okay it opened it opened…  
Washed my face with a quick splash of water and brushed my teeth, changed to my favourite hoodie and pants then grabbed my bag and suitcase. Okay I think im ready

Today is the day im going to Arteria! A large country and its capital Batallion, A highly guarded city and has pathways to other guarded city’s but battalion is where the main things happen.  
I go down the stairs and see Stella,Ms Selena and Mr David “Good morning everyone.”  
” I said to them as I sit down on one of the seats at the table  
“Good morning Chester, today’s breakfast will be some Porridge would you like some?” Ms Selena asked me and I nodded my head, she smiled softly and gave me a bowl and a glass of water.  
“today’s the day you’ll leave right? Heh! Cant believe you chose of all things to be in a faction!” Mr David proudly says  
“yeah! Yeah! I bet you’ll be pretty cool!” Stella jumped up and down and I really don’t know what to say,their expectations are a little too high. Im not really anything special but I cant let them down can i?  
“Mr,Ms Rose and Stella youre too kind, I’ll try my best thankyou for the compliment!”  
“oh chester why are you still so polite? Just call us David and Selena next time!” Selena said while laughing  
“its well, before I go I just want to say thankyou. Really you’ve been taking care of a stranger like me for 3 years, and I cant thankyou enough.”  
There was a moment of silent till Ms Selena covered her mouth and says, “Awwww Chester,its always our pleasure! Youre always helping around and always so kind!”  
immediately a wave of embarrassment flushes over me and realized what I just said.  
“I-“ Mr David quickly interrupted me and placed his hands around my shoulders and laughed loudly again, and even stella is hugging me by the leg, oddly uncomfortable but im not complaining.  
“well, I thankyou all for the support, I hope I can repay you someday”  
Ms Selena joined in on the group hug and says “You don’t need to,but hey I guess it would be nice” with a teasing voice.  
We talked about what faction I could be in, maybe I can be a weapon user? Or maybe im on the physical strength but me and the others all agree that might be wishful thinking. I can be a mage like my sister..huh speaking of which-  
“WAIT THE TRAIN!” realizing I went to go to arteria to go visit my sister and its 8 am right now, the train leaves at 8:30 am I have to hurry.  
After hugging everyone goodbye I tried to leave and go off, but stella is still holding on to my leg,refusing to let me go. “stella,could you please?”  
“NO”  
“stella I really need to go..”  
“stella,don’t be like that chester needs to leave quickly” Ms Selena says as she tries to pick her up,but shes still clinging  
“I DON’T WANT YOU TO LEAVE”  
With an angry tone she refuses to let me go and slowly started crying…I sighed and asked her “why don’t you want me to leave?”  
“well, no one will play with me all day! And, and no one will race me to the bathroom! And uh no one will be my bestest friend anymore!”  
My heart could melt at that remark but still, this is a bit of an inconvenience, “stella,im sure someone else will be like me an accompany you,besides you have a little sister on their way here right? She can be your friend!”  
“but she wont be the same as you…” tears starting dropping from her eyes and welling up near my shoe, I cant blame her, shes around 6 years old. .  
I patted her on the head and say “don’t worry,im sure shes even greater than me!”  
“..promise?”  
“well I cant say but for now,promise.”  
She gave me one last look and stomped off angrily to Mr David and gave me a little wave, I waved back and stood up and grabbed my bike to ride to the station. “Goodbye everyone,wish me luck.”  
I hear their shouts as I rode my back through the village’s path,its still as peaceful as I remembered when I first got here, though a bit less dark. The flower arrangements and the beautiful tree’s casting a warm shadow over everything makes it feel so comforting.  
Goodbye Lillian village. Thankyou for being my


End file.
